John Sheppard was Dying A Vegas Tag Part 3
by Tangled up in Blu
Summary: As Detective John Sheppard reluctantly becomes friends with Dr. Rodney McKay of the Stargate Program, he is forced to face the mistakes from his past, the potential for his future and an alternate verson of himself - a hero. Please read Part 1 & 2 first!
1. Chapter 1

Part 3 Prologue

John Sheppard was dying. He could feel his body shutting down, getting weaker by the day. The lights in the infirmary flickered again and John sighed. Too weak to leave the bed, he was unable to help – not that there was anything to be done. The city was faltering, the beam from the Replicator satellite consuming every bit of energy Atlantis had. It was almost as if the city knew he was dying and had decided she would not be able to go on without him. John snorted. Well, if he couldn't indulge in delusions of grandeur on his deathbed, when could he?

John looked to the left where Teyla sat in a chair, sleeping. He had tried to get her to go back to their quarters for some real sleep but she had refused to leave. Secretly he was glad she was there. Her presence soothed him – as it always had.

John had always suspected he would die on Atlantis – die for Atlantis. Lord knows he had come close a dozen times. But he always thought he would die on his feet defending her – not wasting away in a bed, felled by an overgrown flu bug.

When they had first discovered he had been infected with a mutated strain of the Hoffan virus, they had tried to talk him into going into the status chamber. He had argued against it knowing that once he was there, he might as well be dead. As his organs began to shut down there was a break-though. Keller had finally found a way to eradicate the virus – unfortunately it was too late for him. While there were no traces of the virus left in John's body, the damage to his lungs and kidneys had been too extensive.

Rodney had tried to talk him into using Nanites to repair the damage but he had refused. After what happened with Elizabeth, John was determined never to have them in his system – no matter the cost. He had made Teyla swear that they wouldn't do that to him – and because she understood him better than anybody, she had agreed.

The morphine drip had helped with the pain but it left him fuzzy and confused much of the time. John wiped the blood from his lips as he tried to stifle the cough he felt coming. However, Teyla was a light sleeper and was awake instantly.

Reaching over, Teyla ran her hand through John's hair and let it rest on his cheek.

"Is there anything I can get you," she asked tenderly.

"I'm good," John replied weakly, wishing he could voice all the feelings that ran through him when she looked at him that way. Instead, he said, "You should go get something real to eat . . ."

"I am not hungry but I would be happy to bring you something." She replied with a smile.

John grimaced at the thought of food. "No, I . . ."

"I've got it!" Rodney McKay's voice boomed across the infirmary.

"But what did you do with it?" John asked sardonically. He really wasn't in the mood to fight off another one of McKay's crazy "We're going to save you come hell or high water" schemes.

"What?" Rodney stopped, confused for a moment. He looked at Teyla. "Is he lucid?"

Teyla smiled. "Yes, Rodney. What have you found?"

"The answer to all our problems."

"What now?" John asked. "An instantaneous ascension machine? A personal shield that works from the inside out? How about a mutant gene that will make me indestructible?" John thought for a moment. "You know I always thought it would be cool to be Wolverine."

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Well, while your hair and personal hygiene often remind me of a wolf – or other assorted wild animals, nothing so complex. An alternate universe."

John glanced at Teyla – maybe he had missed something. At her look of confusion, he guessed not.

"An alternate universe." John prompted.

"Yes. We'll send you to an alternate universe. One where they can get you to SGC and Carson will know what to do – assuming he's there and even if he's not, I'm sure they have some sort of Asgard Technology that can rebuild you."

"Make me better than I was before? Better, Stronger, Faster?" John replied teasingly. He had learned that it was better to let McKay's latest idea run its full course before poking enough holes in it that he had to let it go.

"Oh no you don't," Rodney said, instantly realizing the tactic. "This is going to work."

John looked over at Teyla. "Maybe I could use a cup of coffee – just don't tell Jennifer."

"Of course. I will also stop to check on Torran. If he is awake, I'll bring him back down with me," Teyla said, leaning down to kiss John's cheek before leaving the two friends alone. She knew John needed to speak to Rodney privately – that John was the only one who could bring Rodney back from the edge he had been walking since he had found out that John was dying.

As soon as Teyla left, John spoke, "Rodney, I appreciate . . ."

"Just shut up and listen to me," Rodney huffed. Pacing by John's bed, hands flying, he continued. "The shield is only going to last another couple of hours. We are going to have to evacuate. You know that the alpha site doesn't have the equipment to . . .you know . . ."

"Keep me alive?" John filled in gently. Rodney blinked dumbly at John but after a moment continued.

"Yes, right. So, here's what we do. We send you to an alternate universe. We still have enough power to create a fracture in the time/space continuum using the multiverse bridge and I have calculated that if you return within 11 days, the damage to the universe will be minimal."

"And what happens when I transport to a universe where there is no SGC or no Earth or hell, I don't know, humans have all been turned into giant shrimp?"

"No, no, no, no, no. I have already solved that little dilemma. By controlling the force of the exotic particle steam intersecting the tear, we will be able to send you to a universe where the differences will be minute." Rodney smiled triumphantly. "I am so going to get a Nobel for this!"

"And how do I get back?"

"Well, assuming there is anything to come back to," John grimaced as Rodney went on. "We will set up a time on the tenth day when you dial the gate and I will intersect it on our side to bring you back home."

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?" Rodney asked with frustration.

"I mean it's too dangerous and I'm not leaving in the middle of a siege – I'm not leaving you all here to try and save my own ass."

Rodney suddenly lunged at John and grabbed both his shoulders forcefully. "Listen to me you stubborn son of a bitch. You are going through that gate and you are going to find some way to fix yourself otherwise you aren't the only one who's going to die. I'm not leaving you here alone and I know Teyla won't either. So either you are going to do this or you are taking the two of us down with you. Would you really leave your son an orphan?"

John's eyes instantly burned, his throat convulsing as fought down the pain. He glared at his best friend, anger and frustration evident in his voice. "You bastard, that was low – even for you."

Rodney abruptly released him, turning his back to John in an effort to get his own feelings back under control. "Yes, well, the truth hurts." Rodney croaked out. Clearing his voice, he turned back. "John this is the only way. In fact, you will probably be in a safer place than we will."

John's mind raced. He knew that Teyla had said that she wouldn't leave his side but he hoped it had been comforting nonsense. If the shield really was hours from collapsing then the only alternative to McKay's plan was suicide before the shield fell. If he were already dead, Teyla would have no choice but to leave with Torren. Unfortunately, John had no idea where his pistol was and knew he was too weak to find it much less figure out another way to kill himself.

"John, do you trust me?" Rodney asked quietly. John looked up into his best friend's eyes, burning with the bright blue of determination.

"Oohh man . . . . you know I do."

"Then trust me on this."

The silence between the two men stretched out for several long minutes as John's mind flailed about looking for any alternative. Pulling the whole trust thing out had been even lower that the orphan comment.

"Okay! Fine!" John said disgustedly. "We'll do it."

Rodney's eyes lit up but he kept himself from actually pumping his fist in the air and yelling yes, yes, yes. He did strangle out a "Great!"

"On one condition," John continued.

"What? What condition?"

"If you are really sure that the universe you send me to will be safer then I'm not going alone – you guys are coming with me"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "John,"

"No! I mean it Rodney! I'm not leaving you or Teyla or Torren or anyone else behind to face the replicators. If this works, then we maybe can transport back before the replicators hit the city. Maybe if I'm well and you aren't wasting your time trying to save me, we can find a way to stop them."

Rodney pressed his lips into a fine line. He knew John's mind was muddled with the drugs and he didn't really understand what Rodney had explained to him. Maybe John wouldn't realize his mistake before Rodney could get him through the gate.

"Fine! Okay? Yes, we will all go with you like your own little band of merry men. Happy?"

John leaned back against the pillows exhausted. "Yes," he whispered.

Rodney turned, intent on getting away from John as soon as he could and finishing the preparations. He had never been good at lying – especially to John - and wasn't sure if he could pull it off if he hung around.

"Rodney?" John's weak voice called out.

Oh shit, Rodney thought trying to come up with an explanation that John would buy. "Yes?"

"Thanks," John muttered quietly as he fell off to sleep. Rodney released the breath he was holding and hurried out of the infirmary.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

Rodney was in the control room with Radek making the final adjustments to the console under the DHD. Teyla had gathered together with the last remaining members of the expedition team - a group of marines, Major Lorne, Halling and her son and was waiting in front of the gate beside John's litter. John was thankfully unconscious.

The Czech scientist swore in his native tongue. "Rodney, we are out of time. They have to go through now."

"Not helping." Rodney replied through clenched teeth. "Okay, we're ready. Head on down."

"No," Radek replied, "I'm staying here with you."

"Oh no you're not!"

"There is no time to argue. Shield failure in 43 seconds."

"Damn, Dialing!" Rodney yelled as the chevrons began to activate. As agreed upon, Bates as the ranking military officer put through his IDC number and the team held their breath as they waited for a response.

When the response came, the team hardly heard, transfixed by the sight outside the stain glass windows. The beam of red death that had pushed its way through the shield had hit the outskirts of the city and was slowly moving towards the control tower.

As power conduits began to blow, Rodney yelled over the intercom. " I don't know how long I can hold it. You have to go now."

Luckily, Bates had just received word that the iris was disengaged and he shouted to the front of the team, "Go! Go!"

Teyla turned to look up at the control center, "Rodney!" she shouted as the marines pushed her from behind. Rodney smiled that crooked smile of his and waved a little. That was the last thing she saw before she was blown forward through the gate by the replicator weapon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Thanks for your patience - I will try to get next chapter up on Monday or Tuesday - and as always, reviews, suggestions and other comments are incredibly welcomed!!

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

"_It's him, sir."_

"_Him who?" O'Neal replied impatiently_

"_The civilian from the control room sir."_

_Jack looked back down confused just a one of the medics pulled away from the patient. He could only manage a surprised, "Huh!" as he looked down into the pale unconscious face of John Sheppard._

"General," Beckett's soft brogue pulled Jack out of his thoughts. "We have to move . . ."

"Right . . ." Jack pulled back letting the medics settle Sheppard – no not Sheppard – 'Colonel' Sheppard on another gurney attached to several machine. "Major," Jack called to a nearby Marine. "See our guests to a secured location. I'll be there in a minute."

Overhearing O'Neill, Teyla turned. "Please General, I must be allowed to stay with my husband . . ." she asked, trying to hide the pleading tone in her voice.

Jack's eyebrows shot up. "Your . . ." Jack heaved a sigh, rubbing his eyes. "Naturally. Sergeant Givens will escort you to the sickbay." Jack turned, hitting his radio. "McKay."

McKay's voice answered back almost immediately. "Yes, General?"

"I need you in the sickbay in ten minutes. Oh and ditch your friend before you get there."

McKay's puzzled voice came back. "My? Oh, you mean Sheppard."

"I didn't realize you had more than one," Jack's sardonic reply came back.

"Very droll, General." McKay's disgruntled voice came back. "McKay out."

Rubbing his head again, Jack swore this was the last time he stood in for Landry.

Up in the control booth, Rodney snapped his radio off and turned. "John, I have to . . . what? What is it? Do you need a doctor?"

Sheppard had his forehead pressed up against the glass of the control room. He was pale and shaking, breathing hard, fists clenched at this side.

"What the hell is going on around here McKay?" John asked in a low dangerous growl, his eyes never leaving the group of people on the floor.

"What are you talking about?" McKay moved up beside him, trying to figure out what John was seeing.

In a cold hard voice, John answered, "I'm talking about him."

McKay looked down as the medics pushed the injured man up the ramp. He inhaled sharply as someone with the face of the man beside him – just as pale and still – was rolled through the door. "Oh crap," he muttered.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

It had taken the two marines at the door to persuade Sheppard to go on to the mess hall without him. Rodney tried to sound reassuring when he dropped Sheppard off but he wasn't sure he had done a very good job. His mind was whirling in twenty different directions and he couldn't worry about Sheppard now – he had to worry about, well, Sheppard - but the other one.

As he strode down the hallway, he never saw the blur until it was right upon him, tackling him around the legs.

"Unca Rodney! Unca Rodney!"

Rodney looked down at the child with the expression of someone looking at chewing gum stuck to the bottom of their shoe. The child clutched his pants and looked up at him, hazel eyes full of tears.

"Daddy real sick but you can make him better, right?"

"Uhmmm," Rodney started unsure what to say.

"Torren," a melodic voice edged with exasperation called down the hall. Teyla Emmagan, the leader of the Athosian people came hurriedly around the corner. "There you are. I asked you to say by my side."

The child looked at his mother guiltily and said, "but I was with Unca Rodney."

Teyla's golden eyes took in the Doctor, looking incredibly uncomfortable. Slowly she bent down so she was level with her son's eyes. " We talked about this. This is not your Uncle Rodney. This Dr. McKay is a . . . twin. Like your friends, Jocen and Jaken."

The child in question looked suspiciously up at McKay. His face scrunched in concentration for a minute before an angelic smile broke over his face. "So, Unca Rodney is your brother." The child pronounced proudly.

"Well, technically no. You see," McKay started, "I am a duplicate of the Unca," McKay grimaced. "I mean Uncle Rodney you know except he no longer exists in this universe. In this universe," McKay never noticed the cloud of tears that immediately started to form on the child's face.

Quickly Teyla interrupted, glaring hard at McKay. "What he means, Torren, is that he is a brother like your father and Rodney are brothers. They don't have the same mother but they are brothers in every other sense. Do you understand?"

Rodney, suddenly noticing the child's distress, sighed and rolled his eyes. Great, two minutes and he had pissed off a mother who was also an Amazon and almost made a child cry. That had to be some kind of record. "Yeah," he muttered. "Like that, except technically I guess we do have the same mother but . . ."

"So Unca Rodney is okay?" Torren replied, snuffling loudly.

Rodney looked at Tayla and then looked away. Teyla tried to smile reassuringly. "I am sure he is fine. Now, why don't you go find Halling. I believe he wanted to tell you a story."

"Okay," the child said, momentarily mollified. As he moved down the hallway, he turned again. Rodney had to admit he was cute with his curly copper hair and little pointed ears – kinda like an elf.

"So, what's your name?" the child called.

"McKay," Rodney answered automatically.

"I am Torren John Sheppard, Unca McKay," the child announced and smiling ran back down the hallway.

Teyla sighed and smiled at Torren. She then turned back to the scientist. "I apologize Dr. McKay. We considered explaining alternate realities to him but he is only five and we were afraid we would frighten him."

Rodney cleared his throat, rubbing at the stain (oh, what is that? Please let it be chocolate . . .) on his pants and tried to regain his composure. "Not at all, Ms. Emmagan. I can see where it might be . . . confusing."

"We have not formally met. I am Teyla Emmagan-Sheppard. We have traveled here in the hopes that you and your doctors will be able to help us."

"Well," Rodney wasn't about to promise anything he couldn't deliver – at least not without talking to O'Neil first. "Let's see what the problem is and we will . . . work from there."

Teyla smiled gratefully. "Of course. I believe they are waiting for us in the infirmary."

As the two moved down the corridor, nobody noticed John Sheppard slip out of the doorway in which he had taken refuge. Holding his stomach, he couldn't seem to get enough air and he thought for a moment he might get sick. Pushing the nausea away, he stumbled down the hallway looking for an escape.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I am so sorry that you had to wait so long for an update. Let's just say that I would rather face a Wraith Queen than go through what I just went though at work!! However, please be assured that the updates will come at a much faster rate from now on.

Also, this chapter is pretty angsty and is rated R for language. The action will pick up in the next couple of chapters as Detective Sheppard's heroics are once again tested.

As always, reviews, suggestions, ratings and all other comments are incredibly welcomed!!

SGAVSGAVSGAVSGAVSGAVSGAVSGAVSGAV

John moved through the halls aimlessly, his mind in a whirl, unaware of the MP following him. He had a wife . . . and a son. No – not him – this other man, this other Sheppard – the one that was sick – the one that was still in the Air Force – a Colonel in the air force. John had overheard the technicians talk about the possibilities of who the man was – some of the theories had unfamiliar words like Replicators but John knew what a clone was. It didn't fit. That was a United States Air Force uniform and as far as John knew, the U.S. Military wasn't experimenting with cloning – at least not cloning those deemed as being unfit to serve.

The only theory being bandied around that made any sense was that they were from an alternate universe. It was the stuff of science fiction but John remembered enough from his college physics class to understand the basic principles. What he didn't understand - couldn't understand - was how he, who was a total screw up, was alive and well when this other guy, other Sheppard, who was a father and husband, who not only managed to stay in the military but got promoted, who was important enough was jump timelines to help, was dying.

John assumed that was what was happening. He had heard a nurse and a technician talking and the prognosis wasn't good. John snorted. Maybe Sheppard luck was the only constant in the universe. John understood having everything only to watch it being destroyed around you. Now it looked like the other Sheppard was going to have the same thing happen to him. At least he was going to die. It sounded awful but John knew the truth – it was better to die than to lose everything worthwhile - be left behind – left alone.

John continued to walk blindly through the corridors of SGC, thinking of life and death and loss until he found himself at a dead end, literally as well as figuratively. He turned to make his way back only to be stopped by an MP. John felt foolish – not having realized he was being followed.

"Excuse me sir. If you would just wait here, Dr. McKay is on his way. He has been looking for you."

"I'll bet he has . . ." John muttered as he moved back from the MP and slid down the wall into a sitting position. At least, McKay had what he had always wanted. This other Sheppard was obviously the hero that John would never be. Rodney wouldn't need two Sheppards so the obvious solution was to send John home.

John stomach twisted and he grimaced. It wasn't that he didn't have anyplace to go (although he really didn't since he had broken a couple of Camine Sabitino's fingers trying to get information to find Rodney.) It wasn't that he had really expected to become a part of the SGC's team because, well, John didn't play well with others.

It had more to do with, what would you call it, a comradary he had found in McKay. It certainly wasn't a trust; it was more like a reliability. He had only known the scientist for a short time but there was a bond there, formed by facing death – twice now – only to have them both come out of it alive. McKay had opened doors to him that he thought would never be opened again. And in spite of McKay being an arrogant ass, John found that he actually kinda liked the guy. He was sharp as a tack and for the first time, John had found someone who could challenge him intellectually. Not that the boys at the station were dumb by any means – John just had an abnormally high I.Q. for someone in law enforcement. Bantering with McKay was . . . . fun? Yeah, that was it – for all the danger and disruption that Dr. Rodney McKay had caused in John Sheppard's life, he had to admit, it was the most fun he had had in a long time.

And though John hated to admit it – even to himself – he was going to miss it. Now that he had been replaced, he felt a resentment growing in his chest. This other Sheppard had everything going for him and now, he had come to this timeline and was going to take his place - Unless, of course he didn't make it. He was in pretty bad shape and although John knew that SGC had all sorts of alien technology that could heal patients miraculously – hell, he was living proof of that – that didn't mean that it would necessarily save the other Sheppard.

John's head fell forward as he grinned sardonically and thought only he would be able to feel hopeful for the first time in years and the cause of that hope would be the death of himself – in a manner of speaking.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of rapid footsteps. Looking up, he saw McKay heading towards him.

"What the hell are you doing down here?" McKay pronounced impatiently. "We have been looking for you."

Sheppard opened his mouth to retort but found he didn't have one. His emotions were too close to the surface and he was afraid his desperation would show. John looked away, clamping down on his feelings before trying again. McKay beat him to it.

With a voice that sounded strangely like concern, McKay squatted down, "Detective? Are you alright?"

Detective, John thought bitterly. So I'm already back to being Detective instead of John. That's fine. It's really for the best anyway. I don't belong here. Outloud, John ground out, "I'm fine . . . and I'm not a Detective anymore," before abruptly pushing himself up and striding out of the room, almost throwing Rodney off balance.

Rodney scrambled up to follow the man, confused and slightly ticked off at the rebuff. "Sheppard, wait up! I need your help."

Sheppard stopped, waiting for McKay to catch up, hope flaring up in him in spite of his better judgment. "I seriously doubt you need my help, McKay," he said quietly as Rodney joined him and they continued walking.

"No, well, I mean that it's something only you can do."

"I understand you have another Sheppard. Get him to do it."

"That's just it. He can't. He's dying."

Hope flared brighter in John and he hated himself for it. What kind of man wishes for another man's death? A bad man – a bastard really. John forced the thought away and said, "I don't see how I can help with that."

"Well, the problem is his lungs and kidneys are shot and without a transplant from a donor who is as close a match as say an identical twin, he'll die within days. And obviously he is very important – not only to his people but you know, he's a father and everything."

John stumbled to a stop and he felt suddenly lightheaded. An invisible band tightened around his chest making it hard to breath. Surely, McKay wasn't suggesting . . . he didn't really want John to . . .

Rodney watched as the blood drained from Sheppard's face and grasped his arm in concern. "Sheppard? John? What . . .. "

"No," John whispered, anger and anguish and betrayal in his eyes. "I won't do it. You'll have to kill me first . . ."

"Kill you?" Rodney asked, his voice squeaking on the last word. "What in the world are you . . .Ooohh… oh Christ no! Jesus, you thought . . .Jesus! Who do you think I am? Fucking Dr. Frankenstein?"

John's confusion showed on his face. "But you said only an identical . . ."

"Yes, yes, an identical match. But we wouldn't need to remove your organs. God, just a tissue sample from them so we could clone healthy ones."

"Oh," John breathed out, relieved beyond belief and slightly embarrassed.

Rodney began to propel Sheppard forward again. "I don't know what kind of twisted world you come from, but we here at the SGC don't force people to undergo surgery by force – and we certainly don't kill them."

John's mind was still stumbling on the whole not dying thing. He hadn't wanted to believe it but for some reason, it had made sense to him. Catching what Rodney said at last, John asked, "So this is a volunteer thing? You can't do it without my permission?"

Now it was Rodney's turn to be confused. "What? Of course not. But there is no risk to you. In fact, you won't feel a thing and it would save the Colonel's life."

The Colonel. I could save the Colonel's life. John thought. The father. The husband. The hero I will never be. The better make and model. The one who will replace me. John wanted to be the bigger man but he could feel the anger at the injustice of it all begin to burn in the pit of his stomach. John didn't know anything about the other's life but seeing the son of the other Sheppard, his wife pleading with McKay for help, he did know that the alternate Sheppard already had had a much better life than John could ever imagine. What was it about the other Sheppard that made him so god damn special? It looked like everything always went his way and now John, who had had none of the good things that the other had enjoyed, was just supposed to step in and hand him everything on a damn silver platter?

Rodney's confusion grew as he watched Sheppard, lost in his thoughts and unconsciously shaking his head from side to side. Surely he hadn't misjudged Sheppard this badly. Surely the man wouldn't withhold something he would never miss.

"John, you're going to do this, right?" Rodney said shaking Sheppard's arm gently to pull him back to the here and now.

John looked up into the scientist's blue eyes and anger swirled though his mind. Damn this son of a bitch for making him care! Damn him for asking John to take part in something that would dash any hope he might have secretly had for finding someplace to fit in. And double damn him for making John feel guilty about wanting to keep what he had found.

"I . . ." John foundered, wanting to say no but not wanting to say no to the scientist. "I . . . I'm not sure."

"You're not sure?!" McKay asked incredulous. "What the hell does that mean?"

John jerked his arm away from McKay's grasp. Straightening up, John felt an edge come to his voice. "It means that I need to think about it, okay? It means that I will let you know."

"You'll let me know?! You have got to be kidding me? You could just let him die? Don't you realize how important he is?"

"Yes, yes, I know how **important** he is to you, okay? I know you need him alive and well."

"What?" Rodney's indignation sputtered to a halt and it was then that he noticed that for the first time since he had met John Sheppard, John's emotions were right there on his face to read – and he was miserable.

John sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Just . . . just give me some time, okay? Just 20 minutes."

Stunned and confused not only by the request but also at the blatant emotion in Sheppard's eyes, Rodney stumbled out a "Yeah, okay," and watched as Sheppard walked away. He thought for a moment that he should go after him; force him to tell Rodney what this was really about. But the scientist had never been good with people and even worse with emotionality. As it was, he just allowed Sheppard to walk away, and was left with the feeling that somehow, he had just missed something very important.


	4. Chapter 4

John left the infirmary still rubbing the one inch incision just below his ribs. The procedure had been quick and painless, just as McKay had promised, but it had been one of the hardest things John had ever done. After it was over, John had ducked around the curtain to take a look at his alter ego. Staring down at himself, a wave of envy engulfed him. The other's wife, Teyla, was asleep beside him, her head resting on her arms at the side of the bed. The son was fast asleep, snuggled up to his father on the other side. John impulsively reached down to run his fingers through the boy's curly hair and guiltily glanced up at the other Sheppard, who had awoken and was watching him. Snatching his hand back, John didn't know what to say – how to explain himself. Luckily, he didn't have to. The other Sheppard just smiled a crooked knowing smile, whispered thank you and fell back to sleep. John fled the scene after that.

Walking down the corridor, he was unsure where to go now. He hadn't been assigned quarters as everyone expected him to be leaving too soon to warrant them. Stopping briefly, he considered his options – which weren't many, glad that for the moment the MP that had been assigned him was nowhere in sight.

John turned swiftly as he heard light footsteps come up behind him.

Teyla Emmagan Sheppard looked up into face of the doppelganger of her husband and was speechless for a moment. They were exact duplicates physically. Shaking herself out of the momentary shock, she began to speak.

"Colonel,"

John immediately interrupted her, glancing at the floor. "I'm not a Colonel. I'm . . . out of the service."

Teyla's eyebrows rose at that bit of information. Her husband would have never left the air force or the Star Gate program. Looking into the eyes of the man in front of her, she noticed the first difference – his eyes. This man's eyes didn't hold the glint of humor, of joy, her husband's did. The eyes she was looking into held pain, and loss and the edge of something that unnerved her. Regardless she continued.

"Very well. John. I wanted to introduce myself and . . ."

" I know who you are. You're his wife, Teyla."

Teyla tried to catch John's eyes but they seemed determined to look anywhere but at her. "Yes, I am. I wanted to thank you for what you have done, not only for him and my son but for all the people of Atlantis. You can't realize how . . ."

"important he is," John interrupted again, a hardness creeping into his voice. "Yeah, I got that."

"I was going to say grateful to you, indebted I am." Teyla softly corrected. For some reason she couldn't explain, her heart hurt for this man so like her husband and yet not. Gently she placed both her hands on John's shoulders, looking him directly in the eyes. "You have saved my husband's life – kept my family intact. If there is anything I can ever do for you . . ."

Teyla's next words were cut off by a squeal as a bounding child ran towards John in a flash, flinging himself into the air. John caught the boy out of instinct and as Torren wrapped his arms around John's neck, John was stunned by the wave of emotion that rushed through him. Tightening his grip around the boy so not to drop him, John pulled the boy back to look into his face, so like his own. The boy looked back with shy eyes and a lopsided grin that John unconsciously mirrored.

John had to lean his head close to the boy's mouth so he could hear the quiet voice. "Daddy said you saved his life because that was what family does – help each other. He said you were family just like Unca Rodney and that I should thank you so . . . thank you," and the child leaned forward to kiss the startled Sheppard on a rough cheek.

Sheppard cleared his throat, blinking to remove the mist that had filmed his eyes. Smiling at the child and looking at his mother, he said, "Well little man, I did it to make your mother happy, cause you know if mama ain't happy, ain't nobody happy."

John was rewarded with a brilliant smile from both mother and child and Teyla reached up to pull John's head down. For a moment, John was afraid, and kinda hoping, that Teyla was going to kiss him but she simply touched his forehead to hers and closed her eyes. John also closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy the moment, the feeling of her skin on his, the weight of the child in his arms, the sweet smell of them both. But the moment was shattered by an unfamiliar voice.

"Well, well, Colonel. You recovered much more quickly than we anticipated." John jumped back, startled. Swinging around he took in the man in Athosian clothing now holding a blaster on him and Teyla. "and what a touching scene – back in the bosom of your family, I see."

"Teyla, take Torren," John said tensely, shoving the toddler back into his mother's arms and taking a protective stance in front of them both.

Teyla complied but looked over John's shoulder. "Sargeant Bates, what is the meaning of this?"

John glanced around, looking desperately for the MP that had been assigned to him earlier. Bates noticed and smiled menaceingly. "If you are looking for help, there's no one around this time of night. Now, Colonel, don't make me shoot that pretty wife and kid of yours. Just come along quietly and we will be out of here before anyone gets hurt."

"What do you want?" John asked in a growl, trying to stall.

"You, of course. Dr. McKay has not proven quite as helpful as we had hoped. But then, he was critically injured in the blast – hardly coherent I understand. How does that feel, by the way, leaving your best friend behind to die alone so you can live?"

John tried not to let his confusion show. He knew this guy had mistaken him for the alternate Sheppard but what was he talking about? Had the alternate Sheppard really abandoned Rodney, left him to die?

Instead of replying to the taunt, John pushed Teyla and Tagan back further away from the man. "So what's your plan?"

"First you are going to step away from your wife and child. Then you are going to come with me, quietly and order the gate technician to open the gate to a location of my choosing and we are going to step through. Simple, really."

At the wave of the pistol, John stepped away from Teyla, hoping to draw the man's eyes away from them. Just keep him talking, John thought, people are bound to come any moment.

"They won't open the gate for me or recognize my command here. The John Sheppard from this reality isn't in the military or even a part of the chain command."

Bates narrowed his eyes for a moment, sighed and instantly swung his blaster around, shooting Teyla and Torren from three feet away. Both crumpled to the ground.

"No!" John yelled lurching forward but he was too far away and the blaster was still trained on him. John tried to control the anger he could feel swirling up. If he lost control now, Teyla and Torren might die. He had to keep control.

Bates smiled his shark smile again and reached down. His eyes never left Sheppard's as he grasped Torren's small arm in his hand and hauled him up like a sack of potatoes. "Not to worry, Colonel. They are just stunned. I'm sure they will be fine – although I've never stunned anyone quite so small before."

John watched at Bates threw the unconscious boy up over his shoulder like a bag of dog food, his anger growing harder to control by the moment. "I'll kill you, you son of a bitch. I swear I will."

"Why Colonel, you don't usually lose your composure so easily. Perhaps you are not feeling as well as you look."

"Just put him down and I'll do whatever you want."

"You'll do what I want and THEN I will put him down," Bates replied pulling the child down into his arms making it look as if the child was merely sleeping against Bates' chest. The pistol swung around and was hidden under the child but John could see the muzzle buried in the child's stomach. He knew a second blast from point blank range would certainly kill him.

"Let's go," Bates ordered and John slowly moved, taking a position slightly in front of Bates. He had no idea how he was going to get out of this but he knew that the little boy that might have been his, that was his in another life, was going to make it out of this alive – if it was the last thing he ever did, he would make sure of that.

They had just entered the gate room when John was brought up short by Jack O'Neil. Jack's eyes narrowed at the peculiar scene, taking in the sleeping child in Bates' arms and the way Sheppard's eyes darted around the room, panicked in his pale face. Something wasn't right.

"Hey John," Jack summoned a smile to his face. "You're up awful late. I would have thought all those training sessions with Teal'c would have worn you out . . ."

John's eyes closed briefly in relief. Jack O'Neal hadn't missed a thing. In response, John replied, "Naw, I outweigh him by at least twenty pounds. It really wasn't a fair fight. Bates and I were just talking about taking a walk on the outside and wanted to know the best way out. We thought we do a favor for Teyla. Torren's been a little cranky and won't sleep unless you walk him – you know how kids are . . ."

John trailed off, waiting to see what Jack would do, waiting for any kind of signal. However, he was disappointed when Jack only said, "The best way is to head up the south tunnel. Sergeant Mackey will show you."

The Sergeant, clueless that anything was amiss, turned and said, "This way sir." Just as he and Bates turned to follow, three shots rang out. John turned again, crouching, barely able to catch Torren as he was dropped from Bates' hands. However, Bates didn't go down. John watched stupefied as the wounds closed themselves, as if they were never there. Bates shot back, stunning O'Neil and the gate tech. Mackey attacked him from behind but was thrown over the railing with inhuman strength.

Bates swung around again as the sirens of Atlantis began to wail. "Not smart, Colonel. Not smart at all." He jerked John up with a grip of steel and began punching in a code on the control panel.

"What the hell are you?" John gasped as he was drag down the stairs, towards the open stargate.

Bates glanced at him suspiciously and John realized he was supposed to know. Gasping again as if trying to catch his breath, he continued, " . . .going to do? What do you want?"

"We're going home." Bates replied roughly pulling John up the ramp. John struggled but Bates' grip never faltered. As they reached the top, the doors to the control room opened and twenty marines burst through the door followed by McKay and Beckett. John screamed over his shoulder, "Doc, Torren - control room," Beckett only hesitated a moment before shooting up the stairs towards the boy, McKay hot on his heals.

"McKay Stop!" Bates thundered pulling Sheppard up in front of him and holding the weapon to his head. McKay immediately froze on the stairs looking down at Bates and Sheppard. "Disengage that worm hole and I'll kill him right in front of you, I swear," Bates threatened.

"What do you even want with him?" McKay asked anxiously, slowly coming back down the stairs. "He's not even . . ."

"McKay!" John shouted, cutting Rodney off, afraid he would blow the ruse. "Rodney," he said more quietly, more intently, "it's okay. It's better this way. Just . . . take care of Teyla and Torren."

Seeing the frustration and concern on Rodney's face, John actually smiled. At least Rodney would miss him. That understanding plus the fact that Teyla and Torren were safe somehow made it okay.

John wasn't sure but he thought he heard Rodney shout his name just before he was pulled through the gate and that knowledge gave him some comfort, as he knew no more.


End file.
